Vibration-inducing motors and mechanisms have been used for many years in a wide variety of different consumer appliances, toys, and other devices and systems. Examples include vibration signals generated by smart phones and pagers, vibration-driven appliances, such as hair-trimming appliances, electric toy football games, and many other appliances, devices, and systems. The most common electromechanical system used for generating vibrations is an intentionally unbalanced electric motor. While effective in producing vibrations, there are many problems associated with unbalanced-electric-motor vibration-generating units, including reliability issues and short useful lifetimes, poor power efficiencies, constrained vibrational modes, and an inability to produce varied vibrational forces and frequencies. Linear-resonant vibration modules (“LRVMs”) address certain of these problems, but are also associated with problems and deficiencies, including spatial inefficiencies, non-optimal power-to-vibrational-force efficiencies, and manufacturing challenges. Because of the above-discussed disadvantages and problems associated with the commonly employed types of vibration-generation units, designers, manufacturers, and, ultimately, users of a wide variety of different vibration-based devices, appliances, and systems continue to seek more efficient and capable vibration-generating units for incorporation into many consumer appliances, devices, and systems.